Eu posso ler você
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Com tantas missões acontecendo, Heero e Duo mal têm tempo de conversarem e deixarem claro seus sentimentos, mas o japonês está disposto a mudar isso, ainda mais depois de ouvir Duo gritar com todas as letras o que vai no seu coração.


**_Eu posso ler você  
_**

**Anime: **Gundam

**Avisos:** AU**/**Yaoi

**Casais: **Heero + Duo

**Ficwriter: **Yoru no Yami** - (.). **

**Beta: **euzinha

**Spoilers: **nem unzinho sequer.

**  
Disclaimer:- **Não sou dona da série Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a mesma. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente TT). Mas se eu pudesse escolher catava o Heero gostoso e o Duo lindinho pra mim, e fugia do país.

**Resumo: **Com tantas missões acontecendo, Heero e Duo mal têm tempo de conversarem e deixarem claro seus sentimentos, mas o japonês está disposto a mudar isso, ainda mais depois de ouvir Duo gritar com todas as letras o que vai no seu coração.

**Quanto ao fic:- **Esse fic é um presente para minha amiga Secreta Evil Kitsune (minha amada mami).

* * *

**_Eu gostaria de ter certeza,_**

**_de que seus olhos me seguem,_**

**_pois apesar de não parecer,_**

**_os meus o observam aonde quer que você vá.  
_**

Heero fechou os olhos sentindo-se cansado. Faltava pouco mais de alguns minutos antes que a espaçonave alcançasse o porto espacial. Depois mais duas horas de transporte e alguns minutos de caminhada até chegar ao abrigo onde ele e os outros estavam no momento. Ficou imaginando o que outros deveriam estar fazendo no momento, focando-os precisamente no piloto 02.

Com o fim das guerras não havia mais a necessidade de ficarem entrando em batalhas, pelo menos era isso que pensavam, entretanto a realidade mostrou-se bem diferente.

Eles não tinham tantas lutas quanto antes, mas continuavam a lutar, dessa vez para manter a paz, conseguida a muito custo. Eles não eram e nunca seriam rapazes normais, com vidas normais, como pensar em faculdade, emprego, contas e outras preocupações que segundo Duo pessoas na idade deles teriam.

Eles não podiam ser rapazes normais, afinal não haviam sido adolescentes normais, mais pilotos gundam. Enquanto a maioria dos adolescentes se preocupava com banalidades, eles estavam na guerra, lutando para que a paz fosse alcançada. Mas isso não os impediu de terem sonhos e de quererem alcançá-los.

Talvez por isso a idéia de manterem-se unidos a pós a guerra, parecesse lógica. Afinal os cinco tiveram a mesma vida, as mesmas experiências, além do mais de que adiantaria se separarem se ainda precisariam empunhar armas e pilotar maquinas de destruição.

A idéia partira de Quatre, que oferecera uma de suas casas como abrigo, o que em sua opinião estava mais para uma residência do para um abrigo, uma vez que já tinham mais ou menos dois anos que estavam ali. Unidos. Apesar do lugar se grande o suficiente para que cada um possuísse um quarto próprio, por costume ou talvez por algum outro desconhecido motivo, mantiveram num mudo acordo as mesmas posições ou deveria dizer hábitos compartilhados na guerra.

O quarto principal e mais amplo ficou para Quatre e Trowa, que a uns bons seis meses, haviam finalmente se rendido ao sentimento que nutriam um pelo outro. Tinha certeza de que o motivo para que ficassem no mesmo quarto se devia a isso e não a outro qualquer.

Wufei ficou com o quarto do meio do corredor. Sozinho como costumava ficar durante a guerra, o que de certa forma era o melhor. Wufei tinha costumes particulares, rituais matinais, como o mesmo costuma dizer, nenhum de nós conseguia vê-lo compartilhando o quarto. Uma vez que o chinês ainda tinha um estranho senso de justiça, mas isso era o que o tornava único e também especial, uma vez que aprendemos a ver muitas coisas a partir de seus olhos.

Bem eu fiquei com Duo, talvez por já estar mais acostumado com as atitudes dele. Afinal ele era meu parceiro, haviam realizado muitas missões juntos, bem mais do que se lembrava, talvez ele fosse o mais próximo de um melhor amigo. Duo agüentou sua frieza e falta de sociabilidade como ninguém, e tenho certeza de que foi isso que o fizera olha-lo com os olhos quando a guerra terminou.

O que torna natural meus pensamentos voltar-se sempre para ele.

Há alguns dias atrás Duo havia chego de uma missão solo, há apenas algumas horas antes de eu ter de sair para a minha. Estavam recebendo muitas missões nos últimos dias, á maioria envolvia a destruição de fabricas clandestinas de móbiles suits. Ao que parecia Relena estava empenhada em atormentar os ex-combatentes da OZ, o que acarretava que eles tinham inúmeras missões, entre elas a segurança da ministra.

**_  
Eu posso descrevê-lo, _**

**_com riqueza de detalhes, tudo_**

**_que me perguntarem sobre você._**

Heero ficou imaginando se o americano realmente o substituiria na segurança dela, sabia da antipatia que Duo tinha em relação à garota, embora soubesse que a mesma era injustificável. Relena poderia ser desagradável muitas vezes, mas era uma boa pessoa, senão o fosse já a teria matado há muito tempo.

**_  
A cor de seus olhos._**

**_O tom dos fios em contato com o sol da manhã._**

**_A textura da sua pele._**

**_Seu sorriso ao ver o por do sol._**

Duo suspirou cansado, retirando o ponto em seu ouvido, franzindo o rosto diante da dor nas costas ao subir as escadas. Estava sendo estafante servir de guarda-costas a Relena, fazia cinco dias que a seguia de cima pra baixo, e mal se lembrava a ultima vez que dormira. No momento estava retornando de um jantar beneficente, se perguntando por que raio, havia aceitado tal missão.

Jogou a mochila no chão e seus olhos bateram no laptop fechado sobre a escrivaninha, lembrando-se imediatamente do por que de estar servindo de guarda-costas à garota.

A verdade era que a pessoa solicitada para fazer a segurança da ministra, não havia sido ele, mas Heero, que no momento estava em missão, que consistia em destruir outra fabrica de móbile suit, desta vez localizada em Luxemburgo.

Há alguns dias atrás ele havia chego de sua missão, onde invadira um complexo repleto de seguidores de Treize, havia sido uma missão simples na verdade infiltração e invasão, seguida de uma rápida destruição do lugar e prisão dos membros. Havia levado apenas uma semana para realizá-la sozinho.

Mal teve tempo de conversar com o japonês a cerca de como fora tudo, quando Heero recebera uma nova missão. Como o parceiro havia comentado que Relena teria um jantar em poucos dias e que certamente o solicitaria para protegê-la, como bom parceiro que era, dissera que se a loira precisasse de segurança, assumiria o lugar do japonês, protegendo a Rainha do Mundo. Se não fosse por isso durante o jantar beneficente, ele mesmo já teria dado cabo dela.

Não sabia como o japonês a agüentava falar sobre política, parecia que a garota não conhecia outro assunto que não envolvesse políticos corruptos e fábricas clandestinas.

**_  
Como dorme, como acorda, um suave_**

**_suspiro._**

**_Tudo que se refere a você, eu sei._**

Heero desceu do transporte, ajeitando a mochila nos ombros e começando a caminhar. Olhou para o céu estrelado, fechando os olhos diante da suave brisa noturna, ficou imaginando se teria alguém no abrigo, precisamente se Duo estaria lá, andava pensando em algumas coisas e já queria ter conversado com o americano quanto a isso. Mas mal tivera tempo de fazê-lo antes que tivesse de partir.

Apenas dissera conversariam quando voltasse e para que o mesmo não se aborrecesse com Relena caso aparecesse alguma missão, para protegê-la. Sabia muito bem como a garota podia ser irritante, por isso procurava sempre relevar as atitudes dela, focando sua mente de que ela era necessária para a manutenção da paz.

**_  
Como um livro aberto sobre a mesa,_**

**_eu leio você._**

Duo deu uma olhada em cada cômodo do abrigo, não encontrando uma viva alma, o que significava que estava sozinho. Suspirou derrotado sentindo suas costas latejarem, mesmo a contra gosto teria que cuidar disso sozinho. Relutante seguiu novamente para o quarto, retirando a camisa suja de sangue e jogando-a no cesto de lixo. Não poderia usá-la novamente mesmo. Procurou dar uma olhada no ferimento pelo espelho e achou que não estava assim tão ruim, talvez conseguisse cuidar disso.

**_  
Cada página, interpretada por uma lágrima,_**

**_um sorriso, um suspiro antecipado, ou _**

**_simplesmente no silêncio cálido que o rodeia._**

**_Eu sou capaz de ler você._**

Heero abriu a porta da casa, imaginando que não havia ninguém no abrigo, uma vez que as luzes estavam apagadas. No entanto assim que entrou foi recepcionado pela voz do americano gritando no andar de cima, por um segundo seus instintos ficaram alertas, para depois sossegarem ao entender o que o mesmo dizia.

**_  
Sua irritação e agonia._**

**_Desespero, tristeza e dor._**

**_Sua paz e alegria._**

**_Eu entendo e capto tudo apenas pelo som da sua voz._**

Duo tentou olhar suas costas no espelho e alcançar a lasca de madeira presa um pouco abaixo de sua omoplata esquerda, mas não conseguia. Resmungou cansado, tudo que desejava era deitar um pouco e dormir, talvez comer alguma coisa quente e saborosa, mas sabia que não conseguiria com a porcaria presa a suas costas.

O pensamento de que deveria ter ido a um hospital cruzou sua mente, entretanto como não era um ferimento que requeresse cuidados como pontos, mas um ferimento que qualquer um dos rapazes seria capaz de resolver, optou ir direto para o abrigo. Chegando a triste constatação assim que entrou, de que se encontrava sozinho.

**_  
Saber o que pensa, o que sente,_**

**_o que te alegra, te faz sorrir,_**

**_Te entristece e te faz chorar._**

Heero deixou suas coisas ao pé de sua cama, ouvindo Duo resmungar no banheiro o fazendo sorrir. Caminhou até lá, estreitando os olhos ao ver as costas do parceiro, procurando não deixá-lo perceber sua presença.

**_  
Talvez eu o conheça melhor _**

**_do que você mesmo o poderia._**

Tinha que aprender a não ser tão teimoso, mas parecia que era inevitável, afinal acharia que era capaz de resolver sozinho? Tentou mais uma vez esticando a mão, mas conseguido apenas roçar a ponta do dedo na lasca, grunhido de dor. Socou a pia do banheiro, abaixando a cabeça, gritando um monte de coisas entre elas de que era um azarado, afinal era muito azar estar sozinho.

- Isso pode infeccionar se não tirar.

Duo virou-se rapidamente assustado, encontrando Heero em suas costas, inspecionando o ferimento. Não havia ouvido o mesmo chegar, e nem se dado conta de sua presença no banheiro, até ouvi-lo falar.

- Quando chegou? – perguntou Duo ainda surpreso pela presença do parceiro.

Heero tocou a omoplata de Duo verificando o ferimento do americano, apesar da vermelhidão e do sangue, não era nada grave, qualquer um poderia cuidar disso, mas ao que parecia não havia ninguém.

- Heero?!!

Duo gritou o nome do parceiro, quando o mesmo ignorou sua pergunta, o fazendo afastar-se e responder-lhe de maneira mecânica.

- Cheguei a pouco e o ouvi reclamando lá de baixo – ele respondeu sem se dar ao trabalho de esconder o sarcasmo na voz.

Duo deu um sorriso sem graça. Ele não havia simplesmente reclamando, mas sim xingado um monte e dito todos os palavrões que conhecia, bem como um monte de outras coisas.

- Desculpe, achei que estava sozinho.

Heero meneou a cabeça caminhando de volta ao quarto retirando a jaqueta e jogando sobre a cama. Duo seguiu-o em silêncio até o aposento, vendo o japonês ainda de costas apontar para a cama.

- Deite-se que eu cuido disso, vai acabar distendendo o braço tentando alcançar. Dê-me apenas alguns minutos.

Duo deitou-se em sua cama amuado, ouvindo o japonês caminhar até o banheiro e abrir o chuveiro voltando pouco tempo depois com o kit de primeiros socorros em mãos. Não pode deixar de brincar com o japonês, surpreendendo-se por ouvi-lo responder alguns segundos depois.

- Vê se não vai abusar de mim.

Heero deu um sorriso irônico, antes de falar, arrepiando o corpo de Duo diante das palavras carregadas de malicia.

- Não se preocupe, está seguro comigo. Não farei nada que você não queria.

Duo escondeu o rosto no travesseiro, ouvindo a banheira encher e meditando no silêncio enquanto Heero retirava a lasca de 5 cm de suas costas. Suspirou aliviado, alguns minutos depois diante da sensação do anti-séptico no ferimento, ouvindo o japonês dar seu parecer quanto ao machucado.

- Não é necessário pontos, apenas manter o local seco.

- Sim doutor. Hei!!!!

Heero deu um tapa na cabeça de Duo, o fazendo gritar e sentar na cama. O americano viu o parceiro voltar ao banheiro e o som da torneira sendo desligada. O japonês testou a temperatura da água, retornando ao quarto, informando que o banho estava pronto.

- Seu banho está pronto?

- O que?!!!!

Duo levantou-se da cama, indo ao banheiro encontrando a banheira cheia, olhou mudamente para Heero, que guardava o kit novamente embaixo da pia do armário, respondendo sem se virar a pergunta que não havia sido feita, mas que pairava no ar.

- Você disse que queria alguém que o ajudasse a cuidar de seu machucado, e que preparasse um banho morno e relaxante.

Heero viu Duo abrir e fechar a boca sem palavras. O americano se lembrava que dissera um monte de coisas, algumas sem nexo algum, outras que eram o desejo mais profundo de sua alma. Afinal estava cansado e com raiva, quem poderia culpá-lo por querer se extravasar, quando acreditava se encontrar sozinho.

**_  
Ou será que eu nasci, apenas para ler você?_**

Quem imaginaria que Heero o ouviria gritar pedindo por alguém que cuidasse de seu machucado, lhe preparasse um bom banho sem que ele mesmo tivesse de fazê-lo. Uma massagem nos músculos doloridos, uma refeição quentinha e saborosa, uma vez que era uma negação na cozinha.

Ele sabia tudo sobre invasão e infiltração, coleta de dados e pilotar um gundam, mas não sabia nada sobre como cozinhar, nem mesmo era capaz de cozinhar um ovo decente. Mas uma vez que se encontrava sozinho e com fome, consequentemente acabaria tendo de ir à cozinha e cozinhar algo, ou pedindo comida fora, uma vez que nem que lhe arrastassem sairia para procurar um restaurante. Podia estar com fome, mas o cansaço era duas vezes maior que sua fome.

Heero sacudiu a cabeça diante da inércia de Duo, procurando uma calça e uma blusa, disposto a usar o banheiro do corredor e tomar uma ducha para refrescar, depois de ir à despensa e ver o que havia lá que pudesse ser preparado para jantar.

- Enquanto você toma banho, vou ver o que tem na dispensa e fazer algo para jantarmos. Uma vez que não creio que você queria sair para jantar fora.

Duo olhou para Heero sentindo-se confuso, afinal o japonês também deveria estar cansado de sua missão.

- Mas e você?

- Eu?

- Você acabou de chegar, não é muito justo, afinal também deve estar cansado e querendo tomar um banho e....

- Eu uso o banheiro do corredor.

Heero interrompeu Duo pegando uma toalha no armário. O americano viu o japonês deixar o quarto e suspirou caminhando até o banheiro, retirou a calça e a cueca, entrando na banheira deixando que a água o relaxasse. Sentia que havia morrido e ido para o céu, ao sentir a água norma relaxar seu corpo.

Perdeu a noção do tempo, diante da sensação reconfortante. Não sabia quanto tempo fazia que estava apenas ali de olhos fechados, sentindo a água ao redor do corpo, mas sentia que era observado, o que o fez abrir imediatamente os olhos diante da voz do japonês.

- A água esta boa? – perguntou Heero assim que o viu abrir os olhos.

Duo ficou encarando Heero de cima abaixo em silêncio durante alguns minutos, antes de sorrir balançando a cabeça.

**_  
Talvez algo mais profundo._**

**_Ou imaginação. _**

**_Não, tenho certeza de que não é isso._**

**_Meu coração diz que não._**

Heero havia saído do banheiro há meia hora, descido a cozinha e colocado água para ferver. Subiu não ouvindo nenhum som do banheiro. Caminhou até lá vendo Duo boiar na água de olhos fechados, e aproveitou para observar o corpo do parceiro deleitando-se com a visão do corpo nu.

Continuaria a observá-lo se o mesmo não houvesse notado sua presença. Sentiu arrepios diante do olhar de Duo, sabendo que o mesmo significava que o americano havia apreciado o que via. Ouvindo-o finalmente responder sua pergunta.

- Esta ótima, obrigado.

- Encontrei massa e pensei em fazer uma lasanha, tem uma hora para descer ou ficara sem jantar.

- Sim papai.

- Baka.

Duo notou o sorriso discreto no rosto de Heero e suspirou tratando de tomar banho, procurando esquecer a imagem do japonês na porta o observando. Não era a primeira vez que o via fazer isso, assim como não era a primeira vez que deixava seus olhos correrem em apreciação pelo corpo do parceiro.

**_  
Agora eu sei o por que._**

Eles faziam isso de vez em quando. Apreciavam os corpos um do outro estando vestidos ou não, a muito havia se dado conta de seus sentimentos por Heero, embora não soubesse disser com exatidão quando o sentimento de amizade tornara-se admiração e posteriormente em amor.

Deixou a banheira olhando-se no espelho imaginando quando criaria coragem para confessar ao outro o que sentia e pararem com esse jogo de chove e não molha. Sentia que o japonês retribuía seus sentimentos, mas havia uma enorme diferença em sentir e saber com certeza.

**_  
Não há mistério ou magia,_**

**_apenas um sentimento, que me faz traduzir,_**

**_seus atos, suas ações._**

Heero colocou a massa no forno encostando-se no batente da porta da cozinha, mantendo os olhos na escada, não querendo perder o momento em que Duo desceria por ela. Fazia quanto tempo desde que notara a mudança no comportamento do parceiro?

A mudança em sua postura, o olhar cada vez que se encontravam. Uns quatro a cinco meses haviam se passado até descobrir há que se devia essa mudança. A razão era simples e única: Duo o amava.

Lembrava-se que ao descobrir ficara chocado e lisonjeado. Chocado não pelo fato de outro homem estar interessado nele, mas sim por quem era esse homem. Duo era como uma estrela brilhante, que apesar de às vezes esmaecer o brilho diante das adversidades, não perdia sua essência brilhante. Retornando sempre a brilhar com igual ou maior intensidade. Por ter uma personalidade cativante e brilhante o americano poderia conquistar quem quisesse, por isso não entendia como o mesmo fora se apaixonar por alguém frio como ele, podendo ter alguém com uma personalidade semelhante a sua, o que o deixava lisonjeado pela escolha.

Era certo de que havia mudado muito desde o fim da guerra, principalmente com relação a Duo e os outros rapazes. Mas ainda assim conservava algumas características de sua personalidade, entre elas a de raramente sorrir, e não gostar muito de lugares tumultuados e outras atividades que os outros pareciam apreciar. Tais como shoppings e danceterias.

**_  
Até mesmo o seu silêncio fala comigo._**

**_Pois mesmo que seus lábios não se movam,_**

**_eu ouço sua voz, através de seus olhos._**

**_E eles me dizem tudo o que eu preciso saber,_**

**_sobre você._**

Duo desceu a escada secando os cabelos com uma toalha, encontrando Heero parado na porta da cozinha o encarando diretamente. Corou ao lembrar-se das outras coisas que berrara ao se imaginar sozinho, entre elas a de queria ter coragem de confessar seu amor e se entregar a ele sem reservas. Imaginava se Heero ouvira isso e o que pensava quanto a descobrir como se sentia.

- Heero quanto exatamente você ouviu?

Heero olhou para Duo em silêncio, procurando em seus olhos a confirmação que precisava para terminar com esse impasse e colocar tudo em pratos limpos.

- O suficiente. – respondeu ele sem desviar os olhos dos de Duo.

**_  
Nada complicado ou sobrenatural, mas apenas amor._**

Duo parou poucos metros dele tentando assimilar o que o outro dissera. Foi quanto notou que Heero sabia de seus sentimentos, não por ele o ter gritado, mas há muito mais tempo. Deu um passo para trás, caindo sentado na escada, vendo seu parceiro vir até ele tocando-lhe o rosto, enquanto falava de uma forma que nunca imaginou. Tão suavemente, como se sua voz fosse uma caricia á seus ouvidos.

- Já é hora de conversarmos, não acha?

- Eu.....

Heero viu a dúvida e o medo esmaecer o olhar de Duo e pegou a mão do americano entre a sua o fazendo levantar-se automaticamente.

- Venha, temos tempo, antes de a comida ficar pronta.

Eles sentaram-se no mesmo sofá, um de frente para o outro. Duo não tinha palavras no momento e nem sabia se conseguiria falar algo produtivo. Heero encarou o americano por alguns minutos antes de suspirar, ao que parecia Duo se encontrava perdido diante da descoberta, de que os sentimentos dele não eram completamente ocultos. Ponderou algum tempo sobre o que dizer optando por revelar como se sentia em relação a tudo isso.

- Confesso que me senti confuso quando descobri.

Heero viu o corpo de Duo tremer e os ombros caírem, o fazendo abaixar a cabeça temendo as palavras seguintes. Ele tocou o queixo do americano o fazendo olhar em seus olhos, antes de continuar, tendo o prazer de ver as duas esferas ametistas voltarem a brilhar diante de suas palavras.

- Ao mesmo tempo em que fiquei imensamente feliz, em saber que era retribuído.

- Você?!!!!! – perguntou Duo surpreso.

Duo viu Heero afirmar com um movimento de cabeça, antes de confirmar com palavras, fazendo seu coração dar um salto.

- Eu também estou apaixonado por você.

Heero sorriu diante do olhar de incredulidade dos olhos ametistas em ter seu sentimento retribuído. Duo não sabia se estava vivendo um sonho, mas ouvir o parceiro dizer que também estava apaixonado por ele fez seu coração bater mais forte, o enchendo de uma alegria que jamais imaginou que fosse sentir. Corou envergonhado antes que declarasse também seus sentimentos.

- Eu amo você Heero, já faz muito tempo.

Duo viu Heero menear a cabeça em consentimento. Sabia que ele conhecia seus sentimentos, embora não soubesse como o havia descoberto. Mas isso também não tinha importância. Ele viu Heero inclinar em sua direção e ofegou, antes de fechar os olhos, suspirando extasiado ao sentir os lábios do japonês tocarem os seus suavemente.

Heero não sabia o que o tornara tão ousado ao ponto de tomar a iniciativa de beijar Duo. Talvez o fato de vê-lo tão belo e acessível bem a sua frente ou o fato de ouvi-lo dizer abertamente o que sentia por ele. Se bem que não importava a razão, ela havia simplesmente evaporado de sua mente no instante que sentira a boca de Duo.

Ele inclinou-se contra Duo o fazendo deitar-se no sofá. Podia sentir os braços o envolvendo o incentivando a explorar a boca quente e macia. Duo ofegou em prazer contra os lábios de Heero. O japonês explorava seus lábios com maestria e posse, despertando o prazer em seu corpo.

Heero deixou que a mão que não o impedia de pesar completamente sobre Duo, percorressem sem limites o corpo do americano. Eles se beijaram durante alguns minutos, antes que se afastassem em busca de ar. Duo sorriu diante dos olhos escurecido de Heero, que lhe parecia ainda mais belo.

- Acho que podemos ter um jantar romântico, ao invés de um jantar comum, uma vez que estamos sozinhos.

- Uma idéia maravilhosa.

Heero sorriu fazendo um esforço para afastar-se e seguir para a cozinha a fim de verificar se o jantar estava pronto, dando a ele e Duo tempo para acostumarem-se a nova situação.

Duo fechou os olhos suspirando de felicidade. Podia sentir a presença de Heero o tocando o lembrando que era real o que havia acontecido bem ali. Esticou o corpo sentando finalmente, lembrando que não havia prendido o cabelo, no instante em que o mesmo caíra a suas costas e ombros. Levantou disposto a ir para o quarto e prende-los, encontrando Heero parado o observando.

- Deixe-os soltos, eu o ajudo a prendê-los mais tarde, se bem me lembro ainda temos algumas coisas a fazer.

- Coisas a fazer? – perguntou Duo confuso.

Heero aproximou-se de Duo sorrindo, antes de parar a centímetros dele, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos diante das palavras do japonês.

- Exato. Todas as coisas que você berrava quando cheguei.

- Todas?

- Pelo menos algumas. – disse Heero antes de continuar - Não creio que estejamos prontos para certas coisas ainda

Duo passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Heero encostando-se nele, que lhe contornou a cintura com os braços, concordando. Mesmo que desejasse dormir com Heero, sabia que ainda era um passo muito grande para ambos. Não estavam preparados para esse tipo de intimidade, não ainda.

- Eu posso esperar. – Duo disse com suavidade.

Heero sorriu diante das palavras de Duo, ciente de aguardariam o momento certo para se entregarem ao desejo de ambos.

- O faremos juntos.

Heero capturou os lábios de Duo, segundos depois. Certo de que teriam tempo para aprenderem um com o outro e de estarem juntos da maneira que ambos desejavam. Por hora saber o que sentiam um pelo o outro lhes era suficiente, pelo menos no momento.

**Owari**

**Gente sei que ainda tenho algumas fics sem atualização (LS entre outras), mas estou trabalhando para terminar os caps iniciados e postá-los o quanto antes. Por isso não se preocupem, eu pretendo terminar todas elas.**

**Sem mais agradeço os emails enviados, e estarei respondendo a todos na medida do possível. **

**Outra coisa esse site, me odeia, não importra o que eu faça ele sempre muda minha formatação, então me perdoem se os paragráfos estiverem meio colados, eu tentei separar, mas o site sempre junta.**


End file.
